


Not-a-chump Bucky

by Kopapa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Grilled Cheese, Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail, The Hedge, this you protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopapa/pseuds/Kopapa
Summary: Fanart for Owlet's "This, You Protect"Or: Bucky, monitoring The Target with the help of his mission-assists, The Hedge, coffee, and grilled cheese.





	Not-a-chump Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> ["This, You Protect," chapter 10:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638/chapters/4667241) 
> 
> _The hedge is great (once the hair is bound tightly back). The hedge makes for terrific surveillance. And there’s a little fork between two branches that provides a stable fit for a coffee cup._
> 
> _Barnes is standing in the wonderful hedge, chewing on the totally amazing future invention that is grilled cheese with egg and ham on it (seriously: why do these people still have wars) and watching Rogers and Wilson crunch their way through bowls of sad, cold, not-breakfast-grilled-cheese like a couple of chumps._

 

...and the GIF version, cause Bucky is not a chump like Rogers and Wilson and decides to have something _not_ sad and cold for breakfast

 


End file.
